


Growing Up, Getting Older, Living On a Lovers Shoulder

by orphan_account



Series: Random Falsettos Ficlets bc I cant commit to shit. [1]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Falsettos - Lapine/Finn (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Aww, Childhood Memories, Children, Fluff, ITS NERF OR NOTHING, M/M, Photographs, Some Plot, im afraid of children, writing spam bc yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Marvin swung higher and higher, the old rickety swing set groaning from the pull on the rusted chains that the young boys bony hand wrapped firmly around. He felt the wind blow on his face, brushing his curly fringe upwards. He could swing there forever if he could, away from responsibility, his parents fighting, or homework. He pumped his legs forward and backward, sending him higher and higher. Swinging adjacent to him was his best friend Andrew. The two had met in kindergarten and had been inseparable since then.
Relationships: Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Series: Random Falsettos Ficlets bc I cant commit to shit. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783789
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	Growing Up, Getting Older, Living On a Lovers Shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> im so bored i had to

_ Marvin swung higher and higher, the old rickety swing set groaning from the pull on the rusted chains that the young boys bony hand wrapped firmly around. He felt the wind blow on his face, brushing his curly fringe upwards. He could swing there forever if he could, away from responsibility, his parents fighting, or homework. He pumped his legs forward and backward, sending him higher and higher. Swinging adjacent to him was his best friend Andrew. The two had met in kindergarten and had been inseparable since then. _

_ “What are you gonna be when you’re a grown up?” Andrew asked as he swung. _

_ “Maybe I’ll be a scientist! Or a movie star, or a construction worker.” Marvin answered, he dragged his beaten up shoes through the mulch to slow himself down. _

_ Andrew shrugged, “You could be all of them.” he commented, coming to a slow stop as well. _

_ Marvin nodded solemnly, “Good idea. You’re smart.”  _

_ Andrew beamed, “I know. Maybe I’ll be a scientist too! And we can work together. But I’ll also be a baseball player, ‘cuz I'm the fastest on the team.” _

_ “I don’t like baseball. We're gonna have to be scientists. Maybe we could live in Antarctica with the penguins.” Marvin added, his swinging coming fully to a stop. _

_ “But if we’re in Antarctica we can’t play at the park. Who’s gonna stop Mikey from stealing my swing?” Andrew asked. Mikey was a boy in their third grade class, who both of them had a strong disliking for. No matter how many times they called ‘Dibs’ on the swing, he would always steal it. He also pushed Marvin off the Jungle Gym in nursery school, so naturally they were sworn enemies. _

_ “You’re right. One day I’ll be super strong and I’ll push Mikey off the empire state building. Then we can go to Antarctica.” Marvin carefully explained his revenge plan. _

_ “Make sure your mom knows that it’s no grown ups allowed in Antarctica.”  _

_ “But Andy, when we go to Antarctica we’re gonna be grown ups!” Marvin stood up onto the old yellow swing, the chains creaking with the added weight. _

_ “Oh yeah… I can’t wait to be a grown up.” Andrew stated dreamily. _

_ “Yeah then we can stay up all night long and eat sweets.” Marvin added happily. _

_ “Are you gonna have a wife?” Andrew asked quietly. _

_ Marvin pondered the question, “Maybe, if she gives me pancakes. Probably not girls have cooties.”  _

_ “Okay good. Then we can move in together and there will be no adults or bossy girls to tell us what to do.” Andrew nodded as he spoke. _

_ “Who's gonna get the monster under my bed if there's no moms?” Marvin asked, albeit slightly fearfully. _

_ “We’ll be grown ups so we can fight them together!” Andrew said excitedly.  _

_ “Just make sure not to get rid of your Nerf gun, just in case.” Marvin said sheepishly. _

_ “What else will we be when we're old?” Andrew asked, cocking his head to the side like a puppy. _

_ “Hmm, when I grow up all be just as tall as you!” Marvin cheered. The two boys had very obvious height differences, most people thought Andrew was Marvin's older brother due to his incredible height. _

_ “Then you can climb trees with me, and ride roller coasters, and do monkey bars!” Andrew listed off the many great parts of Marvin's foreseen height. _

_ “We can watch cartoons all day long. Or we can play outside all day.”  _

_ Andrew gasped, “What if when we're older, we don’t like cartoons anymore? My dad doesn’t like cartoons, neither does old Mr. Applebaum from across the hall.” _

_ “Mr. Applebaum is super old, he's ancient. We’re never gonna be old, so we’ll still like cartoons, and girls don’t like them so it’s okay if your mom doesn’t.” Marvin reasoned. _

_ “Yeah, then after we both become president, defeat Mikey, and become famous, we can go to Antarctica and be scientists together with the penguins, with no parents or girls, or ancient Mr. Applebaum’s to bother us.” Andrew smiled at Marvin. _

_ Marvin smiled back, the corners of his eyes crinkling from the wide grin plastered across his chubby cheeks. _

That was the last conversation Marvin ever had with Andrew. The next day when he went to the park, Andrew never showed up. He never answered Marvins calls or letters, and he never came back to school again. Marvin was heart broken, Andrew was quite possibly his only friend, and was his last friend till sophomore year of high school. By then, every childish thought and dream of his adult life was completely gone. Replaced with memories of angry parents, invasive teachers and a false view of masculinity. He often wondered what the hell he was thinking when he said he couldn’t wait to grow up. He also wondered where Andrew had gone after that day. And if he would ever see his old best friend again.

Marvin pondered the memory from his place at Whizzer’s chest. He hadn’t been able to sleep much at all that night. He sat up and glanced at the glowing red numbers on the alarm clock. To his disappointment it was still only two thirty am, far from an acceptable time to get up. He felt Whizzer shift behind him and instantly turned back around to face the presumably sleeping man, his elegant eyes were cracked open every so slightly.

“Marv? What are you doing?” he muttered.

“Nothing, I just couldn’t fall asleep. You can go back to sleep though.” Marvin said. Despite his reassurances, Whizzer sat up and wrapped an arm around Marvin.

“What's got you thinking so loudly?” Whizzer joked, resting his head on Marvin's shoulder.

“It’s silly.” the smaller man whispered. He stared at the pitch black ceiling. If he was still a little boy, he would’ve gotten Andrew to decorate it with those glow in the dark stars, so he could look at something while he tried to fall asleep.

“C’mon Marv, let me be a supportive boyfriend. Now tell me, what's wrong?” Whizzer asked earnestly, he lifted his head off Marvins shoulder and used a long pale finger to tilt Marvin’s head towards him.

Marvin laughed, “When I was little I had this best friend, Andy. We swore we were gonna grow up and live together, and move somewhere far away, like Antarctica. And then one day, he left and never came back.” he whispered.

Whizzer paused, staying silent. Marvin took this as a signal to continue. “There was a kid, who pushed me off the Jungle Gym in nursery school, I got sent to the ER and everything. Andy promised me that one day we would beat up that kid and get our revenge. I'm pretty sure his name was Mike or something like that…” Marvin trailed off.

Whizzer stayed extremely quiet and still. Marvin turned and looked up at him, “Whizz?” he asked quietly.

“Marv, do you remember… old Mr. Applebaum?” Whizzer asked very quietly, he trailed his hands feather light up and down Marvin’s arms.

Marvin shivered, “Yeah, that man was ancient- wait. How do you know who that is?” 

“Marvin,” Whizzer paused, “My real name is Andrew.” 

Marvin turned to face him, confusion written all over his features, “What- but you don’t- you’re not…” he swallowed hard, “cool coincidence I guess.” 

Whizzer sighed with haste “Don't you get it? _ I’m _ Andy.” 

Marvin froze, unsure of how to process the information, “Very funny  _ Whizzer. _ ” 

“Marvin, I'm not kidding! When I was younger I had a best friend named Marvin! We used to play together all the time, and, and…” Whizzer trailed off. 

“No, there's no way. Tell me something only Andy would know.” Marvin crossed his arms over his chest.

“Uh, you said that… when you were older you would push Mike or whatever his name is off the empire state building.” Whizzer answered quickly.

Marvin stayed silent.

“I can prove it! The Mike kid, h-he would steal my swing spot, and- and I have pictures! Somewhere…” 

“Show me the pictures then.” Marvin stated.

“Now?” 

“Yes now!” Marvin yelled, he slid off the sheets and pulled on a pair of Whizzers sweat pants that were discarded on the floor. 

Whizzer stood up and pulled on a discarded pair of underwear. “I think I have a photo in my closet somewhere.” he muttered.

Marvin walked over to Whizzer closet and opened the white door, he glanced through the racks of nicely hung up clothing. Whizzer squatted down and grabbed an old photo box from the floor. Marvin hesitantly sat down with him. Whizzer dug through the box, past old achievements, important documents, and other miscellaneous papers, till he got to the bottom where a slim photo album sat. Whizzer sucked in a breath as he pulled it out and put it in between Marvin and himself. He flipped through the pages quickly till he found a specific section from when he was little. Marvin could almost recognize the boy in the photos, but he refused to believe it. No way had life granted him such luck. 

Whizzer stopped at an old photo of two kindergarten age boys standing with wide smiles and missing teeth. The boy on the right had a mass of curls mounted on his head, while the boyo n the left was taller and had very clean cut and shiny hair. 

“T-thats… me.” Marvin whispered as he pointed to the boy on the right.

Whizzer nodded slowly.

“Where did you go? Why did you… leave?” Marvin whispered.

“My parents were getting a divorce, so they sent me to live with my grandparents and my other siblings in Utah.” 

“I can't believe… all this time… you were my best friend. All this time you were Andy. And then somehow we met back up again.” Marvin was speechless and plain flabbergasted.

“I had forgotten all about that, I wasn’t even phased when I met you.” Whizzer reached out and hugged Marvin tightly.

“You know we’re gonna have to talk about this tomorrow.” Marvin whispered into Whizzers neck.

Whizzer made an indifferent noise. After all these years, the two best friends were finally together again, properly. In a healthy relationship at long last.

“So when are we moving to Antarctica?” Marvin asked quietly.

Whizzer laughed loudly, Marvin could feel the vibrations from his neck. He smiled slowly, he had made it to his fabled Adulthood, only this time it was better than he could ever imagine.

**Author's Note:**

> i like how im not updating anything else just writing random shit, I have a random chapter for Lifes Too Short marinating in google docs, so uhh yeah i might post it soon i might not.
> 
> tell me what you thought!
> 
> OH MY GOD I JUST REALISED I COULD HAVE MADE AN ITS NERF OR NOTHING JOKE OMFG IM MISSING OUT BAJSHAHAAHJASHKJHSDKJ ITS NERF OR NOTHING.


End file.
